


Allow yourself to love

by sweaterwearinlesbian



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms
Genre: Canon compliant (kinda), M/M, i love them, i rly hope that how you tag m&m&n bcz this is shipping all 3 of them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 07:46:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20671781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweaterwearinlesbian/pseuds/sweaterwearinlesbian
Summary: Inspired by the lovely dn discord server i’m a part of. Just some Thoughts on how the boys perceive strength (and also love)





	Allow yourself to love

To be strong, Mello reasoned, was to close yourself off. Make yourself strong. Make sure no one could hurt you (they couldn’t, not unless their hair was made of clouds or their shirts were excessively stripped). Make sure that no one saw the real you (they wouldn’t unless they rambled out factoids or stayed silent in anger). Then, only then, could you be strong. 

To be strong, Near reasoned, was to be the smartest. Gather your intelligence. Gather knowledge so that no one could tear down your facade (unless they smelled of cigarettes and chocolate). Gather your hyperfixations into a string of jumbled words so that people would leave you alone and not ask about you again (unless they wore leather or just too tight jeans). Then, only then, could you be strong. 

To be strong, Matt reasoned, was to stay out of trouble. Hide in the shadows with games and girls. Hide among smoke so that your face isn’t seen (unless, of course, a hurricane or a tornado blew your smoke-screen apart). Lie low, don’t cause trouble (unless of course, a mob boss tests you or a detective gets snarky). Then, only then, could you be strong. 

To be strong, he would learn, would be to love: too soon after his loves were gone. So instead, he would love his found family: his new found parents (who roll their eyes and grumble but are secretly fond) and his new found friend (older but not wiser than him, who also knows how quick bullets kill).

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblrs - sweaterwearinlesbian (main) & lightsturtleneck (dn)   
Idk i rly like this one! Hope you enjoyed it too!


End file.
